Sweet Nothings
by over-written
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots between my OC, Alex Parker and Loki. Contains fluff, angst, smut and small adventures that they share. Please read Paradise, Beautiful Lies and Twisted Fate first. First chapter has more info. about the story.
1. Introduction

This is a collection of drabbles, one-shots between my OC, Alex Parker and Loki. Each drabble takes place during different times throughout their friendship. These drabbles consist of fluff, angst and pure smut. Also, they contain adventures they shared together.

This collection is will deepen Alex and Loki's relationship and help me and others understand what they have. I am going to take requests, prompts and ideas you wish to see between Loki and Alex. Picture Alex and Loki discussing something? Arguing? Something short and sweet? I welcome all!

**Rated M for language, violent and sexual situations**

You can PM me on here or you can message me/ask me on my tumblrs. My main blog is here:

I get on here all day, every day. You can also message me and follow me on my fandom blog, which is here:

I also have a polyvore account and here is a collection I have made for Alex Parker, in case any of you wish to look at. This is where I make my covers for my stories! You can find that here: alex_parker/collection?id=2422179

I will post drabbles as frequently as I can. Again, don't be afraid to submit your ideas to you! I will give you credit in the Author's Note. Or you can request to be anonymous.

Again, thank you so much for reading this far and being fans of Alex Parker. Enjoy! Love and light to you ~


	2. Simple Pleasures

_2007_

"How does that feel?"

"So good…" Alex cooed.

"Like that?"

Alex hummed and nodded her head, "Yes… yes, right there."

"Harder?"

"Yeah," Alex moaned. He pushed and Alex hissed, "Ah, not that hard…"

"Sorry… How about this?" He asked her.

"Oh, my god, Luke," Alex moaned, "When did you become so good at this?"

Luke laughed as he continued to massage her feet, "I've actually never done this before. I'm glad my work satisfies you," he smiled.

A blush began to creep into her cheeks. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of Luke being the one to make her feel this much bliss. "Those new shoes did a number on me," Alex groaned.

"You best break them in before you wear them to work again," Luke narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on Alex's sore feet.

Alex shook her head, "Oh, no. I will not wear those again. I'm going to clean off the bottoms of soles and package them right back up and get my money back."

Loki chuckled softly, "I think that would be wise."


	3. Intoxicated

They tripped over each other's feet as their lips locked together. The two lovers laughed at their drunken clumsiness as they stumbled to their bed. Alex yelped as she fell back onto the fluffy comforter. She could see him smile widely from the moonlight peering in through the window. He fumbled with his belt and quickly shimmied from his constricting pants.

Their breaths were labored and Alex pulled Loki towards her. Their limbs tangled together as they made their way to the pillows. Loki nipped at her skin while she struggled with unbuttoning his top. Loki lifted his head and bonked it against hers. The two broke out into laughter before returning to removing each other's clothes.

After a solid 15 minutes of struggling to remove their clothes, the couple was finally naked on top of the sheets. Their hands roamed, gripping and scratching holding and caressing. They rolled around the bed as their tongues danced. Finally, Loki held Alex still and thrusted into her without warning. Her loud cry quickly turned to soft giggles from the pleasure she was receiving.

Loki chuckled in the crook of her neck as he pumped in and out of her. His hips were uncoordinated from his drunken state and repeatedly slipped from Alex's warm depths. Loki grumbled and became more irritated each time he would slip out.

Alex laughed, her cheeks red and smile wide. Loki tightened his fists on the sheets below them, his patience wearing thin. Alex grabbed him and kissed him hard. She rolled Loki onto his back as she straddled his hips. She giggled, "You are… the cutest thing," _hiccup,_ "ever."

Loki smiled and rolled his eyes, "Quiet yourself," and entered her quickly again and kissed her. Alex moaned against his lips and swiveled her hips against his. She rode him while his hands gripped her hips tightly. The god picked her up and set her on her back and hooked his arms under her legs.

Alex rolled her eyes; he always had to be in control. The two weren't going to last long. His thrusts picked up pace and Alex could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him.

Their moans filled the air, as well as the slapping against skin. All at once, Loki groaned loudly and Alex squealed as their highs reached their peaks and began tumbling down. Loki collapsed on top of her. Alex let out an exhausted groan and Loki rolled off, lying beside her.

"You…" Alex tried to catch her breath, "Cannot hold your liquor."

Loki snorted and hit her head with a pillow.


	4. Perfect

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I feel horrible about that. However, I am very excited for my first prompt. Please review and give me some prompts! They truly inspire me. In one of my stories, it was brought to my attention by someone under Guest that I was constantly beginning every other sentence with 'Alex...' and that it annoyed them that they couldn't read it. I doubt they will see this but I want to thank them for telling me this because I never realized that I was doing this! It is a horrible habit that I am doing my best to break. Hopefully, when I have time, I will go back and edit my stories to fix this. If you see a mistake in any of my stories, please let me know by commenting or sending me a PM. It will really help me out in the future.

As for my Daryl fanfiction, I will be posting the first chapter within the next week or two! I was going to write the story, picking up in the beginning of season 4. It was something different, but I really liked the idea of it. However, that changed when I saw the mid season finale. I will not spoil anything about it, but it completely ruined my plans for the story. So that put me on hold for a few days. I finally figured out what I am going to do now (though I still love my other idea more, I would have to wait till February before I got to writing it correctly. I'm not waiting that long!)

* * *

**PROMPT- **_Princess PrettyPants: _Love the stories, you should do a chapter where Loki attempts to bake for Alex.

Thank you so much! And thank you for submitting a prompt to me! I began writing this with a plan and then this sort of happened. I don't know if this was what you may have had in mind, but enjoy!

* * *

It had to be perfect, there were no exceptions. Tomorrow was Alex's birthday and everything had to be just right. And everything had to be done without magic. It would mean more to her, that he took the time like any Midgardian would have had to, unlike a god. Sure, he could snap his fingers, wave his hands and say a few spells and Alex's studio apartment would be turned into a wonderland. There would be no doubt that he would be able to impress her that way, but tomorrow was not about stroking his ego. It was about making her day magical and to appreciate her life her on Earth, about being blessed with her presence and her love. It was about cherishing her and celebrating how far she has come in life. He would make this birthday like no other before.

The kitchen counters were cleared and wiped down. Loki placed every ingredient and tool he would need to make the perfect cake for her. Oliver decided to lend a hand by lying in the sink. Everything was to be handmade. The icing, the batter, everything would be made from scratch. He would decorate it himself and show how much he loves her. He could never forget all of the things she has done for him in the past years. Now was for him to show her how much he really appreciates everything about her. But there was something that kept him from diving in.

He had never done this before.

Sure, he knew how to cook. He just knew how to cook using magic. There were only a limited amount of things he could create on Midgard without his magical talent. Simple things like tea, coffee, eggs and sandwiches. Only till recently had he mastered the skill of making pancakes.

Loki had done extensive research. For the past two weeks, Loki had cut his and Alex's time together short to go to the library and search on how to make the perfect cake. He bookmarked recipes in books and stacked them around a computer that he used. Learning how to use the computer was another difficult task all in itself. He had multiple windows open with different recipes, techniques and tools on how to make cakes. Loki had gone out of his way and asked a young librarian for help.

* * *

Frustration was very clear on his face. He had finally learned how to use the damn computer and now that he knew how to work it, he didn't know what to look for. He had seen Alex use her laptop, the internet was an endless network that would take ages for him to explore. One thing was on constant repeat in his mind was, "_It has to be perfect._" That was his motivation.

About a dozen of books created a wall around the computer, some open and some with slips of paper sticking out from the pages with notes he had quickly scribbled down.

His temper was rising and he knew he had to swallow his pride in order for this to be done, and done correctly. _It has to be perfect. For her._

Loki scooted out of his chair and strode over to the front desk. He had traveled to a library out of the state, where no one would recognize him from the incident in Paradise. Loki didn't have the energy to conjure up a disguise to go to the library in Paradise or Warren. He didn't want the risk of people talking about a strange person no one had ever seen before doing extensive research on _baking cakes_. Knowing his luck, it would reach Alex and she would piece it together. It had to be a perfect surprise.

A young woman with thick framed glasses and a pretty face sat typing at the desk on the computer. She looked over her lenses when the god stopped in front of her, towering over the desk. He could see that his presence intimidated her. The woman, with her name tag reading 'Annie', nervously cleared her throat, "He- hello. Is there something I can help you with, sir?" she asked in a small voice.

Loki exhaled slowly, calming himself before he attempted to ask her for help, something he was dreading. "I request your assistance," he told her in a low voice, aware of the no talking rule.

Annie swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, "Okay," she stood up slowly and smoothed out any wrinkles in her pencil skirt, "What can I do for you, sir?"

What pride Loki felt that he had left, was slowly slipping away. Without a word, he made his way back to his computer and books, expecting her to follow. Annie shifted uneasily where he left her before deciding to follow him. Loki took a seat and whipped around another for Annie to sit down. Annie cautiously sat down beside him. Her face was being to flush a warm pink from nerves.

Loki shifted in his seat, adjusting his long legs under the table comfortably. His jaw was tense and made little eye contact with the woman, "I need help," he forced out, "With finding a cake recipe."

Annie furrowed her eyebrows, questionably. The last thing she expected a man like him was to request help with that, "A cake recipe?" she repeated.

"Yes, are you woefully deaf?" Loki snapped.

The librarian quickly sat up straight, "Sorry… Uh, what kind of cake are you looking for, sir?"

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, "It has to be perfect," he said quietly.

Annie sat awkwardly in the chair, not sure how to respond to him. She was still quiet confused on the subject they were discussing. She did her best to coax a better answer from him, "What is the cake for?"

"Alex, her name's Alex," he told her, "It's her birthday. I need to make something…Not just _anything_. It has to be the perfect cake. Everything has to be perfect," he looked straight at her, letting her know how dire the situation was.

A small smile began to tease Annie's lips, "Alright. I'm sure we can find something."

_~ 2 hours later ~_

"No."

Annie pouted, "Why not?"

"How dare you offer something so dull? The simplicity of this is horrifying."

"It's not that bad… It's pretty."

"It is boring. The cake would make an embarrassment out of me."

"Okay, since you feel so strongly about it… What about this one?" Annie pulled up another web page.

Loki pursed his lips.

"You also don't have to make the cake exactly like what the recipe says. You can make different shapes and different designs. The possibilities are endless," she said as she continued to scroll through the websites.

Loki groaned and leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his slicked back hair, "What if she doesn't like it?" he asked himself.

Annie looked at him, "From what you have described to me, it sounds like she will love anything that you make her."

Loki remained quiet as the librarian continued to browse the cake selections. Something caught his eye, "Wait."

Annie froze, "Which one?"

He pointed at the screen. Annie smiled, "It's perfect."

* * *

It had been a long day at work. Alex was stuck on a case that didn't involve a homicide. She didn't know how she got assigned to it, but there was very little she could do. Her feet ached and her stomach growled. Stabler's fiancé had made Alex a batch of birthday cupcakes that didn't turn out too well. They were over cooked and tasted as if she miss read the ingredient list. And Loki hadn't mentioned Alex's birthday once.

She didn't know why she was expecting anything. He seemed distant recently, spend less time with her. He seemed frustrated with something. Every time she asked what was wrong, Loki would shake his head and speak nothing further on the subject. Her birthday wasn't going to be the best.

She trudged up the stairs with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She was fried. Alex didn't even expect Loki to be there, with it being so late. She fumbled with her keys and unlocked her apartment door. Alex swung it open and stopped in her tracks as she began to walk it.

Her mouth fell open as she gazed around her apartment. The home was lit up by white candles all around the room, all different shapes and sizes. Soft classical music played in the background, humming in her ears. Rose pedals littered the floor and lavender incents floated through the air. Exotic flowers decorated the counter. On the dining table were two glasses of wine and the most extravagant cake she had ever seen. Standing beside the table was Loki, dressed in dark green robes.

Alex's messenger bag slipped from her shoulder and hit the ground. "Loki…" his name softly fell from her lips.

His hair wasn't slicked back like it usually was. Instead, it hung around his face. Alex looked at the cake. It was light blue triple layered cake. The frosting on the cake looked like diamonds and whipped snow. Shards of ice crowned the top layer, snowflakes clinging to the sides. Alex's fingers touched her mouth, stunned in amazement. Never had she seen something so beautiful.

She looked over to Loki. The god smiled softly, "Happy birthday."

A tear slipped down her cheek. She smiled, "I didn't think you actually remembered," she said honestly, glancing around the room.

"I could never forget the day you were brought into this world," he responded softly.

Alex quickly wiped her tears away. Loki continued, "A hot bath is waiting for you. Once you're done, you'll lie on the bed and I'll massage Asgardian oils into your skin that will help you relax."

"Oh, Loki…" was all Alex could say. She ran her fingers through her hair, "And the cake?" she asked.

Loki cocked a shy smile, "I made it."

Alex walked over to it, "How? How did you make this? Did you use your magic?"

Loki shook his head, "No. It took quite some time to get everything just right, but I made it just the way a Midgardian would. I thought it would please you."

Alex laughed softly, "Loki, anything you would have done would please me. All of this," she motioned around her, "It's amazing."

Relief flooded over Loki. The god pulled Alex into his arms and kissed her tenderly, "You have no idea how much you are to me, Alex…"

Alex cupped his face with her hands, more tears beginning to form. Loki kissed her again before continuing, "I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you more than the sun loves the moon."

Alex smiled through the tears, "I love you."

Loki kissed her forehead, "You truly do love it?"

She nodded, "It's perfect."

* * *

_Please review and send me prompts!_


	5. So Gay

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry if this is a bit short! It took me awhile to get around to this. I have been busy with work, school and my new fanfiction. But I will never forget you, dears 3

* * *

**PROMPT: **_WickedlyMinx: _I want her and girl loki, I love that pair. Haha.

* * *

His lips were slightly fuller, though the pink rose hue was still the same. His uniform hugged his curves perfectly, one if his best assets he loved to tease her with. His legs went up to his neck, smooth and begging to be caressed. His collarbone was always on display, inclining her to her growing lust. The way his shirt fitted over his perk breast made her mouth water and made her want to express her lewdness to him more than ever.

"I knew it," Stabler muttered.

"What?" Alex said, still stuck in her trance.

"You… are _so gay_," Stabler drew out.

Alex blinked out of her stupor and gave Stabler a disgusted look, "For the thousandth time, I am not."

He rolled his eyes, "You can't fool me, Parker. I see the way you look at her," he motioned to Detective Olsinson.

Her cheeks began to flush pink. As if on cue, Lola approached them, "Are you ready Detective Parker?" Loki hummed.

Lola's green eyes watched as Alex's throat tightened as she nodded, "Yes, let's go."

She stood up and the two detectives left, not before Loki winked at Stabler. The two detectives drove to the outskirts of Warren, the furthest Alex has been on a case. Alex drove the Police Stations car while Lola sat shot gun beside her. The only sound was the hum of the engine. The radio was off and no words were exchanged. Alex kept her attention fully on the road, trying to forget that Loki was sitting beside her.

The softest touch came into contact on Alex's thigh. Lola's expert fingers began to knead her sensitive flesh, beginning to work towards her core. Alex's grip tightened on the wheel, "Loki, stop," she warned.

Lola's brows pulled together and her emerald eyes narrowed. Her hand gripped her leg tightly, making Alex wince. "Pull over," she ordered. Alex turned her head and looked at her, slightly bewildered. They had to get to their destination soon. They were still on duty.

Lola gripped harder, "I said… _pull over_."

Alex immediately slowed the car and pulled off to the side. Lola flicked her wrist and waved her hand back. Alex's seatbelt unbuckled and snapped back and her seat rolled back and reclined. Alex gasped in surprise, "Loki, what—"

In a flash, Lola was hovering over her. Her voice lowered, dark and menacing, "How _dare_ you to tell me to stop, Alexandria," She growled, "Do you think you can get away with something as fatuous as that?"

The air got thick and Lola's eyes had hardened. Alex had never seen Lola this way before. She had seen Loki this way countless times. Loki was very good at lying and staying in character, she had a very hard time deciphering if he was seriously upset or just wanted to fuck with her.

Lola's hand traveled up her side, gripping at her curves before brushing her fingertips over her neck and jaw softly. Lola spoke again as she began to trace her lips, "No one tells me no…"

She pushed two fingers into Alex's mouth. "_Suck_," Lola demanded. Alex did what she was told, hollowing her cheeks and licking up her fingers with delicate strokes. Lola pulled out slowly, and then popped them out of her mouth. Alex's pants evaporated into the air in wisps of smoke. Her satin panties had been soaked through, radiating heat onto Lola's leg.

She dove her slick hand straight into her lover's panties. She worked her swollen clit, electing moans and whimpers from Alex. "You will not cum," Lola told her. Loki knew Alex's body well, sometimes better than she did. He knew exactly when to ease off, when she was about to cum. As Alex reached closer and closer to the edge, Loki brought her down. Lola continued this game, back and forth, back and forth, until Alex was screaming at her to let her cum.

That's when his signature smile spread across Lola's face and she removed her hand and took her seat back beside her. Alex gasped in frustration, confused on why he stopped. Lola buckled herself in and licked her fingers clean, one by one. She adjusted herself, "Drive."

* * *

_Please review and leave prompts!_


End file.
